Regarding an electrophotographic apparatus, in order to obtain good image characteristics over the long term, a toner has been required to have the transferability and the cleanability in combination. Consequently, control of the distribution state of toner particles having a specific shape has been performed previously.
In PTL 1, it is intended to ensure the compatibility between the transferability and the cleanability by specifying the average circularity and the circularity distribution of toner particles having a circle equivalent diameter of 3.00 μm or more among toner particles.
Furthermore, in PTL 2, the transfer efficiency is improved and higher image quality is achieved by controlling the percentage of the number of toner particles having a circularity of 0.950 or less to be 40 percent by the number or less in toner particles having a particle diameter of 2 μm or more, and 5 μm or less and optimizing the shapes of toner particles having small particle diameters.